


Zutara December Drabbles 2020

by rainstorm_523



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ZK Drabble December
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: A series of short not connected one shots following the prompts for Zutara Drabble December
Relationships: Zuko/Katara
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at Ember Island on the beach, there’s no specific time though, besides nightfall of course

The sun began to dip beneath the horizon and she smiled. The ocean shimmered like gold and she spun around in the shallows. She pulled him into the water with her, he smiled too.

“Remember what you said at the North Pole?”

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow, “at the siege? I said a lot of things.”

“About how you rise with the sun and I rise with the moon,” she giggled and splashed him with the seawater.

“Sorry about that,” he blushed a brilliant red and crossed his arms. “Why are you even bringing that up, Katara?”

“Because look,” she pointed over to the sunset, then moved her finger to point at the moon rising in the distance. “It’s nightfall. Both the sun and the moon are in the sky at the same time, don’t you think it’s kinda symbolic?”

He scoffed, “symbolic how?”

“Because even though the sun and moon are considered opposites, they still both rule the skies,” she smiled softly, “Yue and Agni. Fire and water, they aren’t so different really.” 

“I guess you’re right,” he watched as the sun disappeared and the orange and yellow faded slowly out of the darkening sky.


	2. Please Don’t Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko are married, and they’re expecting a steambaby soon. Zuko is worried and Katara reassures him

Katara was expecting, and soon too. He was nervous, she could tell. He had been pacing around in the garden for the last hour mumbling something to a turtleduck he had been holding. 

She decided to walk up to him, “what’s wrong?” He turned suddenly and cradled the small turtleduckling to his chest.

“Nothing! I’m fine, Katara, really.” Before he could step away again, she put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Please don’t lie, Zuko, tell me, please?” He sighed and nodded. 

Zuko bent down and set the turtleduck back by the pond and then walked with Katara over the nearby bench he had placed by the turtleduck pond. He helped her sit down and sat next to her. 

“I’m worried,” he blurted out. “I’m worried that I’m going to be like him.” He didn’t have to say who he was. 

“Oh Zuko, I know that you never will be. You’ve changed and moved past your past.” She placed a hand on his scar, “you’re strong, and caring, and amazing. If you were like him then you wouldn’t be scared that you would be.”

He let out a heavy breath and pulled her into a hug. “I love you Katara.”

“I love you too,” she smiled into his hair.


	3. Heavy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has died and Katara, Zuko, and everyone else are grieving

She cried that day, so much that by the end she felt like she had used up all of her tears. She felt broken all throughout the ceremony. Her friends, her children, and her nieces and nephews all comforted each other. They were all broken. They were all sad about the loss.

He had cried that day too, in their room, that morning when nobody would have seen him, and then again that evening after the ceremony. He kept himself calm during the speech he gave, though he knew he wasn’t actually calm.

That night they fell into each other’s arms, comforting each other. Their children were asleep and it was peaceful. The only sound was the silence of the temple and each other’s breathing.

“I miss him, Zuko,” she finally said. “I can’t believe that he’s gone.” 

He nodded into her hair, “I know. I miss him too.”  
“If he was here right now he’d probably want to go penguin sledding with us,” she laughed sadly. “That was the first thing he said to me. He asked if I would go penguin sledding with him.”

“Hey,” he kissed her head and began to whisper softly to her, “Aang wouldn’t want us to be sad.”

“He’d want us to be penguin sledding or on some other wild adventure,” Katara laughed and wiped her face free of tears. “What do you say we get everyone to come to the South Pole with us so we can go penguin sledding and spend time with family?”

“That sounds lovely,” for the first time in the few weeks since Aang’s death, they smiled and their hearts weren’t as heavy as before.”


	4. Blame it on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the Western Air Temple. Katara is having trouble and Zuko offers to help.

“Ugh! Why isn’t this working?” Zuko heard Katara exclaim in frustration from around the corner. He peeked around and saw her angrily glaring at a pot of tea. “It shouldn’t be bitter!” 

“Katara?” She spun around and shifted her angry glare to him.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off with some life changing field trip with Toph, Suki, or someone?” She scoffed and crossed her arms, “I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to see you.”

“I just heard you, and you sounded upset,” he crossed his arms and looked over at the teapot. “What tea are you making?” 

“Jasmine,” her expression loosened to be baffled for a second before glaring again, “why are you asking?”

“I used to work in a tea shop, Katara.” He rolled his eyes and walked past her, “the fire is too big. You’re overheating it. That’s why it’s watered down and bitter,” he pointed to the flames. “I’ll make the tea while you finish cooking.”

“What?” She raised her voice, “you’ll probably mess it up on purpose!”

He winced, “if it’s bad just blame it on me.” 

“Fine.”

~*~

“This tea tastes good, Katara,” Aang smiled. “Is it Jasmine? I didn’t know you knew how to make Jasmine tea.”

“Actually, Zuko made it.” She smiled over at him, which caused a slight blush to rise to his face.

“Well thank you Zuko then,” Aang turned and gave their newest friend a grin. 

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled and made eye contact with Katara. Who seemed to be slightly less mad at him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in canon Zuko was bad at making tea. Iroh did call it “bracing.” But Zuko would have picked up some skills working in the tea shop. Like, you can’t work in a tea shop and not learn how to make good tea. I do enjoy a good story with awkward Zuko making bad tea though


	5. Little Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fraction of season three as told by Katara. How her view of Zuko changes

Katara felt like the day her mother died was the day she broke into a bunch of little pieces. Nine years later and she was still trying to pick them up and fix them all back together. 

She had been okay for a while, then three years ago her father left. He didn’t come back. Then they found Aang, and he left (he had been captured, but still). He still ran away from time to time. It hurt her, every single time.

And then _he_ came back. She was angry, this had never happened before. She always had to run after the people who had left, and she knew that they cared about her. So why did _Zuko_ come back?

She felt some of her fall into more little pieces then. She lashed out at him. She threatened him. She shunned him. 

And then he offered to help her find closure. 

She went with him, she almost killed a man, then she didn’t, they found the right man. And she almost killed that monster, but she didn’t. She screamed and cried into his shirt after that. 

He told her that it was all okay. He told her that she did the right thing when she doubted herself. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she had thought.

He brought them all to Ember Island for the last few weeks until the comet came.

That night she had a nightmare. She went to his room. They talked and he let her sleep there. She didn’t have another nightmare that night. She didn’t have any more nightmares for the rest of the time they were on Ember Island. She spent every night sleeping with him. He had helped her pick up all of the little pieces, and she felt whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa. Finishing this piece was a mess, like I like how it turned out, but I kept getting distracted and had zero motivation for a little bit.   
> Also! Literal sleeping in a bed. No naughties happening there, it remained g rated on ember island.


	6. Are You Lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little poem that takes place post canon. A conversation between Zuko and Katara by the turtleduck pond

are you lonely? a voice rang through the garden   
he looks up from his turtleduck companions swimming in circles in the pond  
shaking his head he turns away back to the familiarity of watching the ripples in the water   
“i know it’s been hard, she says, with your sister being back and all  
and i know she’s different, very different   
but aren’t you glad that she’s getting better?  
and your mother’s home  
and you have another sister  
i know that it’s not perfect, and that’s why i came over here to be with you  
because i care and you looked lonely  
and azula and i have really been bonding  
i think she likes me  
which is strange kind of  
because i’m the one who beat her during that agni kai   
i thought you were gone when i ran over to you after  
i think i healed you with mostly my tears  
i didn’t mean to say that out loud”  
she blushes and so does he  
“i’m not feeling so lonely anymore”  
he responds, smiling at her


	7. Caught in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko have been having an affair behind everyone’s backs. They eventually call it off, but they still love each other

This wasn’t meant to happen, was the thought that crossed her mind. It wasn’t supposed to go this far. She wanted this, she really did. But the memory of their breaths and actions wasn’t something they could erase. 

They loved each other, love isn’t something you can just ignore. 

Their little affair had been going on for months. The Fire Lord and the Avatar’s wife. They couldn’t be together even if they wanted to. He had a wife in Yuki and she had a husband in Aang, they both had children! Bumi and Izumi. 

“Zuko,” she murmured as she sat up and gazed over at him meditating by the door to the garden. 

He opened his eyes, looked up at her, and smiled, “good morning, Katara.”

She smiled back, but sadly, “we can’t keep doing this Zuko. All it’s going to do is hurt us, and eventually our families.”

He frowned, “I know.” 

They embraced one last time, one more day of each other and then they would never speak of the affair again. It would remain in the past, buried six feet under the turtleduck pond and no one would ever know. 

She left the next day to go back to Air Temple Island, back to Aang, back to Bumi, back to the life she loathed.   
When she arrived at the island, Aang swept her away to their room and brought her to bed. Not the way Zuko had, it didn’t feel right. She pushed her thoughts away and made herself act like she was happy, like she wanted to be there. 

~*~

About a month after returning to the island, she woke up feeling sick and ran to the bathroom and heaved up the contents of her stomach until only bile came up. 

She heard a knock on the door, it was Aang. “Katara, are you okay?”

She had skipped her monthly cycle. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the presence of someone new inside her. 

She stood up and opened the door, “I’m pregnant Aang.” He hugged her and grinned, she did too.

~*~

Nine months later their friends and family gathered for the birth of her daughter, Kya. Everyone was happy for her and Aang. 

But she didn’t see Aang in her daughter. She saw herself, and flecks of gold in Kya’s eyes that could only be from Zuko. She pulled him aside later that night.

“Hey,” he gave her a small smile as she approached him on the balcony overlooking Yue Bay.

“Kya isn’t Aang’s daughter, is she?” Their expressions turned serious and Katara nodded. 

“She looks kind of like you,” she admitted. “We’re lucky that she looks more like me though. I’ll have some explaining to do if she ends up a firebender though.” They both leaned on the railing of the balcony. 

“I still love you, you know.”

A tear tracked down her cheek, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s sad. I had trouble writing it, but that’s good because I’m improving & expanding my writing talent  
> I honestly just wanted to write some angst  
> Also it was never confirmed that Mai & Zuko got married, because they broke up several times and never got back together after the last time in the comics. So I used this oc I have to be his wife. Her name’s Yuki & maybe I’ll post the fic I have with her one day


	8. Tiny Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes to the South Pole to visit his soon to be wife’s family. It’s cold there

It was cold, it was so very cold. He had been colder before, but this was different. He wanted to impress his fiancé, and she was perfectly happy in the cold. She only wore one thick parka with her warm pants. He had on two parkas, two! 

“Fire Lord Zuko!” He looked up from his shivering to see Cheif Hakoda standing in front of him holding out a hand to shake. 

“It’s nice to see you, Chief Hakoda,” he managed a small smile and gave the man a handshake. He was pleasantly surprised to be pulled into a hug.

“Enough with the formalities, you’re family now!” The man grinned and led Zuko into his home. He showed Zuko to a seat and excused himself to get the rest of the family together. 

_ Agni, it’s still cold inside _ , he thought to himself and hugged his coats closer to him and shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold?” He heard a laugh from behind him and saw Katara holding a blanket. He nodded and she laid it over his shoulders, “here you go.”

He smiled and they kissed. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap to get closer to him. He followed suit by wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Excuse me!” Both of them shot apart and looked up at a mortified Sokka, a frowning Hakoda, and Gran-Gran, who was smiling slightly at the two of them. “Why are you two canoodling in our main room? You two are giving me the oogies!” He jumped over and attempted to drag Katara away, “I’m having second thoughts on agreeing to let you two get married.”

Katara hit his hand away, “you never had a say in the matter, Sokka!” 

The two siblings bickered for another minute before Hakoda walked over to break them apart while Gran-Gran laughed in the corner, Zuko was just glad that he wasn’t shivering anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny shivers was a prompt that I glared at for several hours before actually writing. I’d like to thank Taylor Swift for writing Folklore, as well as AC/DC for Power Up, The Witchy Bitches for WB, and Orion for all of his music. Without these tunes I would get nothing done


	9. Lock & Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Zuko & Katara keep feelings under lock and key

She showed her emotions, she swore she did. She expressed how she was feeling most of the time. She told people when she was mad, she told people when she was happy. She didn’t understand why they were all so surprised to see her upset. She had the opportunity to get closure and she was going to take it.

She had lashed out, and she felt bad. But they didn’t understand. Yes, all of them had experienced loss, but they didn’t see. They didn’t walk into the igloo and see their mother’s burned and bloody body. None of them saw what she had seen.

Zuko was giving her a chance to get revenge, to get closure. She could finally unlock part of her emotions that she kept under lock and key. 

She didn’t kill the monster. She couldn’t kill him. She cried and cried and cried after. Zuko held her and said that it was okay. 

~*~

He had feelings under lock and key too, and so did Azula. Their mother came back, Zuko was happy, but confused, Azula was angry (she had been getting help in the three years since the war and was doing better). Ursa had been trying to get back to the Fire Nation, she had tried so hard to get to her children. 

Katara found Zuko crying to the turtleducks the week after Ursa came back. She held him and said that it would all be okay.

And it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha I procrastinated on this one for whatever reason? I was honestly vibing with this prompt


	10. Featherlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Zutara fluff with steambabies

Katara had just given birth to their third child. A boy, which they named Lu Ten after Zuko’s cousin. His two older sisters, the twins, Izumi and Kya were eager to see their new baby brother.

They cooed and awed over Lu Ten in between their mini arguments over who would get to hold him first. 

“Hey, I’ll hold him and you two can look closer,” Zuko smiled and kneeled down next to them with his son. 

Katara gazed lovingly at her husband and children and their featherlight touches across little Lu Ten’s cheek. It was peaceful, and she wished she could savor that moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very busy today, because it was my birthday. I hope that this turned out okay? I’m very zoomed out & just kind of tired


	11. Falling With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai writes a letter to Zuko

Dear Zuko, 

I know that writing letters to break up is stupid, so consider this payback.   
I’m not usually a sappy person, but I’m running off with Ty Lee, and frankly, I don’t care what you think of me. When we were kids, I thought that we were meant to be. And then you were banished, then you came back a whole new person. I was upset and I pretended nothing had changed.   
You still dated me, but we weren’t good together, all we did was fight and argue. I don’t want that for myself. I don’t want that for you either.  
I loved you. But I didn’t want to be falling for you, I wanted to be falling with you. And you didn’t love me. I saw it when you were talking to the Water Tribe girl, Katara.   
This is my goodbye, Zuko. Have fun falling with her. 

With love,   
Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm???? Why did this turn out so good??? Like I’m so proud of this drabble. The sentence “I didn’t want to be falling for you, I wanted to be falling with you” crossed my mind and I’m going to start quoting my own work and no one can stop me.


	12. Living Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember my drabble for day 7? Caught in the Moment? Well this happens years after that. Kya’s all grown up and Katara has just passed away. Kya receives a box of letters and finds out that Zuko’s her dad

Her mother had left her a box, among a few other things, but a box. A box of letters, none of them were in her mother’s handwriting. All of them were written on paper with red and gold accents and had the signature of Lord Zuko on each and every single one. All of which were addressed to her, she picked up the one with the earliest date. 

_ Dear Kya, _

_ You can’t read yet, as you were just born. I know that you’ll read these one day, maybe, I hope so. You have your mother’s eyes, and hair, and you’re the spitting image of her. But you also have my chin, and my mouth. It’s scary, thinking that you might be a firebender. Aang would freak out, as would everyone else. Katara thinks you’ll be a waterbender though. I told her that I’m going to write these letters for you, so you can read them when you’re older. One for every birthday. _

_ With love,  _

_ Your father, Firelord Zuko _

She picked up another that was dated for her 15th birthday, when she had come out to her family. And a note that said he was very proud of her for being brave enough to tell people that, and that he felt feelings towards both men and women. He also said that he had never come out like she had, only ever confiding in a few people, including Katara.

Another from a few months after her 15th birthday, when Aang had passed away. The letter included a lot of fond memories from before she was born about her father. 

She read through every single letter in the box and went to go find Lord Zuko.  _ Her father! _

She found him standing out on the balcony that overlooked Yue Bay, “Dad?” She whispered. He turned around and smiled sadly at her.

They hugged, and Kya felt happiness hit her. She was the living proof of Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Firelord Zuko’s love. She was a child of water and fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly considering making a fic of all the letters Zuko writes to Kya in this little mini universe thing here I’ve made


	13. Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko commenting on his married life with Katara. Cute, short, and fluffy

Zuko loved his married life with Katara. On her 20th birthday he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes, a year later they got married. One Water Tribe wedding and another in the Fire Nation, they were both beautiful and more than either of them had ever dreamed of.

They had three beautiful children, Izumi, Kya, and Lu Ten. They both loved them all very much. He loved his family. He loved his children, his wife, his sister, his uncle, his friends, his nieces and nephews. 

He loved waking up to Katara every morning. Years later and his heart still leapt when he woke up next to her in the mornings and laid down next to her in the nights. He would run his fingers along her spine in the nights to relax her and in the mornings to tell her he was awake.

He loved his wife, and that was the biggest truth in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first when I saw the prompt “spine” I got so confused and a quote from me is “like the thing in your back??? What am I going to do for this??” I ended up with a cute little story that I’m happy with


	14. One at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Featuring Azula & Zuko sibling stuff with background Zutara

Zuko once said that he was never happy, which was relatively true for awhile. His father had abused him and his sister as young children, his mother was probably dead, his uncle did call, but was busy often, and Azula was still recovering in a hospital with the best doctors Zuko could find. 

He had a new place among the “Gaang,” as Sokka called them. Toph treated him like the older brother she never had, so did Aang. Sokka was the first real friend he had ever made his age, Suki was nice too. Katara didn’t like him at first, but soon enough they were best friends, and soon something more. He felt happy again 

She was there when he got a call from one of Azula’s nurses saying that she was having a slight breakdown and he needed to come up. They said she wanted her brother. He was scared. Katara offered to drive him.

She told him to just focus on one breath at a time. She kept saying reassuring things to him throughout the thirty minute drive to the hospital. 

Katara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they rushed out of the car and inside. They met up with a nurse who took them to Azula’s room.

“One step at a time,” Katara said as they made their way down the hallway. 

Azula pulled Zuko into a tight hug when she saw him, then glared at Katara, “who’s she?”

“She’s Katara, I told you about her last time I came up,” Azula nodded and sat down on a chair.

“I got a letter from Mother,” she whispered and pointed to a crumpled up paper on the table. “She explained everything and she wants to meet with us.”

He hugged his sister once again, “we’ll do this when you’re ready. One step at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this later than I’d like to, but I still got it written & up so that’s enough for me


	15. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a modern au. I’m not actually sure, but I referenced riding a rollercoaster so it’s probably modern. A cute little one shot about Katara reflecting back on her life

There were different types of breathless was something Katara hadn’t exactly realized that she had learned until just then listing them all to herself.   
There was a good breathless, like right now. She was breathless and taking gasps of air between the kisses she and Zuko were sharing.   
Then there was a bad breathlessness too, like running back to her family’s tent with her father only to see her mother’s bloody and burnt body laying in front of her.

There was the breathlessness of screaming. Sometimes on a rollercoaster, other times in fright that your world has ended. 

There was the breathlessness of passion. Gasping for air after a deep kiss, or after you’ve poured so much into an argument that was turned up fruitless.

Or the kind of breathlessness when you’ve just told someone that you love them. The acceptance and mutual confession and the rejection. 

Katara liked the new kind of breathless she found herself in with Zuko. Constantly being amazed by him. Whether it’s him making tea or kissing her senseless, she always found her heart fluttering and a smile on her face.

She liked the new breathlessness she had found, and she made sure to tell him that he was perfect to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa, I love this one! Time to go write a Jue one shot!


	16. Can You Feel Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara heals Zuko after an assassination attempt on his life

Katara was terrified. Zuko laid on the bed blinking in and out of consciousness after an assassin had somehow slipped poison into his food. 

She had bent the poison out of him using a mix of healing and bloodbending. She was sobbing and calling out to him.

“Can you hear me, Zuko? Please, can you feel me?” She cried desperately as she placed a hand on his chest. She prayed to every spirit she could think of, Yue, La, Agni, Hei Bai, all of the spirits she knew of. 

“Princess Katara,” a nurse stepped towards her, “you need to rest.” 

She turned and glared at the nurse, “I’m not leaving until he’s back to his full health.” Then turned her attention back to Zuko and began murmuring prayers and messages of love into her husband’s ear.

“Please Zuko, can you feel this? Can you feel me?” She pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek and began to cry again. “You can’t die, not now, please.”

“Katara,” her eyes shot open and saw Zuko staring up at her. “Thank you, for saving me,” he paused for a second before adding: “again.”

They both grinned at each other and Katara leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.


	17. Feelin’ Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko looks at a painting of him and Katara and remembers a conversation he had with his wife

Zuko held the small painting he kept of him and Katara in his desk drawer. It pictured them smiling with their arms wrapped around each other. He missed her. She was currently living at the Eastern Air Temple with Aang and their newborn child, who they had named Bumi. 

He had seen them soon before she had given birth. Aang and Katara had stopped by Caldera City and the palace to take care of some political business and catch up with their friend. His wife, Yuki, was thrilled to get to meet Katara. For whenever the group met up either Yuki or Katara were busy and couldn’t come.

“I’ve heard so much about you!” She had chirped happily, “we can go to the gardens and have some tea.” Katara had smiled and agreed. 

Later that night when they were going to bed, Yuki had leaned over and whispered to him, “I can see why you love her too.” He had protested, she smiled, he then questioned how she knew.

Her response was: “you’re very easy to read. And I can’t blame you! She’s gorgeous and very kindz If we weren’t married I’d try and steal her away from the Avatar! Or we could just invite her to join our marriage,” she shot a devious expression in his direction. She looked glamorous, and just a tad mischievous. 

He laughed and agreed with her and they went to sleep. The next morning when they woke up, Yuki smiled at him and said that they should both go and confess their love to Katara. He shook his head and said that he didn’t want to anger Aang, the Avatar.

In the painting he had Katara was wearing her mother’s betrothal necklace, now she wore Aang’s. A crudely carved attempt at the symbol of the Air Nation. 

He sighed and set the picture down. He wished that he could just let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect hated me typing “feelin’” I got autocorrects to “felon” and other things. Also I can never write devious without then mentioning glamorous & mischievous. Be glad I didn’t end up copying & pasting all of The Orion Experience’s “The Cult of Dionysus” lmao. Yuki is a polyamorous legend here and she’s got Zuko aboard her “let’s get Katara to join our relationship” train and I love her for that


	18. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki, Sokka, and Toph decided to set Zuko and Katara up so they’ll get together. Expect some ooc for this chapter as I was tired and hungry

Suki smirked during the Ember Island Players’ version of the Crystal Catacombs when Actor Zuko and Actress Katara passionately kissed on stage. She glanced over to Sokka who was giving her a knowing look, and then to Toph who was grinning at the stage and poking Katara’s arm.

Suki noticed Zuko scooting slightly away from Katara and hiding his, presumably blushing, face in his hands. She leaned over to Sokka and whispered in his ear, “they’re so obvious. We need to set them up on a date or something.”

Sokka was busy asking a retreating Aang to bring him back fire gummies. Suki swatted at his arm and whispered her plan once again. He grinned and nodded. 

“We’ll need Toph’s help.”   
~*~

Their plan to trap Zuko and Katara in an earthbending tent with Toph’s earthbending was so far a resounding success. They had sent Zuko out to the beach to give Katara a letter from Sokka, Toph was sitting a little bit away from the pair when Zuko reached them so she quickly bent up a tent with no entrance or exit. 

Sokka had written “we won’t let you two out until you both confess!” on the letter. Suki, Sokka, and Toph were currently exchanging high fives and laughing on the beach, far enough away from the tent so the two soon to be lovers wouldn’t hear them. 

“What’s going on?” Asked a concerned voice that belonged to Aang. 

“Oh we trapped Sparky and Sugar Queen together so they can confess their undying love for each other,” Toph said bluntly. 

“What?” Aang jumped into an earthbending position, but didn’t actually get to bend because the trio had tackled him. 

They quickly explained to Aang that it was obvious that the two liked each other and they were just giving Katara and Zuko the little nudge they needed. Aang sighed right as Toph cheered and bent the tent away to expose the now kissing couple.

The pair broke apart, blushing furiously.

“Sokka!” Katara shrieked and began to chase after her brother who had run away as soon as he saw Toph’s tent become unbent. 

Suki grinned and watched as Toph led Aang away to have a conversation about Katara, and Zuko who looked completely baffled but smiling as he walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a practically incoherent idea I had at what’s practically 11pm my time


	19. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko rambles on about how much he thinks Katara is beautiful and compares her to the crashing waves at least once

She was beautiful. Even as the rain poured down around them and she held ice in the air, poised to kill. 

Even as she dropped the water and walked away.

Even as she cried into his arms next to a soaking wet bison.

Even as she slept in Appa’s saddle, he was turned away from her and couldn’t see her face.

She was beautiful when she was wielding her element around her, similar to the crashing waves on the rocks. She was beautiful when she was relaxing and helping out around the house, like the waves lapping at the shore.

Zuko thought that she was beautiful and he told her that, one day, exactly a year after they had gone to confront Yon Ra. She smiled and blushed, he said he loved her. She said she did as well and kissed him.

He told her she was beautiful again after that.

He told her she was beautiful when they woke up in the mornings, and on their wedding day, and when she was getting sick from pregnancy, and right after she gave birth to their children. Twin girls. They named them Izumi and Kya.

He told his daughters they were beautiful as well, just as often as he told his wife. They told him that they loved him just as often as he did. 

She was beautiful like the crashing waves, he thought and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summary says it all. I don’t know where I was going with this drabble but it’s pretty cute


	20. So Sublime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (probably) Modern AU in which Zuko calls off an affair he’s been having with Katara  
> Lyrics in italics are from “Alone and Sublime” by Mother Mother

_ This is a spilling of the heart, with no intent to fall apart. _

Zuko had sunk to the floor after she left, he knew he had to say goodbye. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t honorable. But the broken look on her face when he told Katara that, it was awful. He was with someone else, he said. She was too, someone important, she even had a two year old child with him. She walked away and told him that she never wanted to see him again.

_ I don’t feel like I’m even here. You may just watch me disappear. I wonder, did they make me right? _

He didn’t really like Mai, who he was engaged to, not by choice. She didn’t like him either, he could tell. He knew that Katara’s husband loved her, she did too. Just not in the way that Aang wished she did. In the old tales his mother would read him as a child, the prince would always go through all the obstacles to reach his true love, the princess. 

_ Aren’t I supposed to fight for love? And life? Everything that people say is right? _

When he saw her next he felt horrible. He was friends with her friends and it would be impossible to avoid each other. She glared at him and happily announced that she was pregnant to their group. Everyone was happy. He gave her and her husband congratulations and stepped away onto a balcony. He felt tears silently track down his face, he heard her voice next. He lied and said that there was something in his eye.

_ Am I so wrong to cry when there’s something in my eye? _

She solemnly told him that the baby wasn’t her husband’s, that it was his. He told her he had to go, that they had to forget about this. She agreed. And they shared a final kiss to seal the deal on forgetting their past.

_ Am I to die alone and sublime? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa I listened to “Alone and Sublime” too many times in one sitting and I was sobbing by the end of this story I think it shows


	21. Tired of These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Toph run into Zuko and Iroh in Ba Sing Se, shenanigans ensue

On their third week in Ba Sing Se, Katara decided that she hated the walls. She wanted to explore the city, she didn’t need to be watched over by Joo Dee. So she snuck out, with a little help from Toph, who she agreed to let tag along. 

They ended up making their way into the Lower Ring and when they got hungry they followed the suggestions of several people saying that Pao’s Tea Shop was the place to be.

“The tea maker there, Mushi, is the best tea maker in all of Ba Sing Se! And he gives amazing advice!” Were the praises given by a brown haired girl that wore her hair up in a ponytail, “his nephew Lee is pretty cute, but he’s too awkward for his own good.” 

Katara asked for directions and she and Toph quickly found their way to the tea shop, but she froze when she heard a familiar voice.

“Uncle! I’m going for a walk!” And then she ran into Prince Zuko. 

“You!” Was shouted in unison by both Katara and Zuko, while Toph crossed her arms and grinned.

“What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?” Katara glared. 

“I’m trying to start a new life with my uncle!” He exclaimed and glared back. “He’s been given a tea shop in the Upper Ring and we’ll be moving there soon.” 

“Nephew, what’s all the noise?” Iroh popped his head out of the store and smiled when he saw Katara and Toph. “We have two lovely guests! Why didn’t you invite them in, Lee?”

“Lee?” Katara questioned. Toph shrugged and followed her and Iroh inside. Zuko reluctantly followed. 

Toph and Katara were shown to a table while Iroh went to go get them some tea.

So, Sugar Queen,” Toph grinned and laced her fingers together on top of the table, “who’s the boy? Your boyfriend or something? Like that other guy?”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Zuko exclaimed, he had just walked up to the table to ask if they wanted anything to eat and was looking very flustered at the idea.

His presence and manner made Toph grin even more, “by the way both of your hearts are beating right now I’m surprised no one else can tell.”

Both Katara and Zuko’s faces reddened at the accusation and made several attempts to denounce Toph’s statements. 

After that day Toph forced Katara to come with her to the new teashop every day. She kinda started to like talking with Zuko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost midnight!! Must get this posted!


	22. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post final Agni Kai fluff

He opened his eyes and turned his head lazily to see Katara sitting next to him in his bed. He was momentarily confused, why was she in his room? They had been fighting Azula. He had jumped in front of lightning for her, oh. 

He remembered her crying and healing him with water and tears, he remembered Azula’s desperate screams and blue flames piercing the red of the day. He remembered saying “I love you.” 

“Katara?” His voice came out quiet, but she jumped up quickly and smiled. 

“Zuko! You’re awake!” She grinned, “how are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for a few days.”

He groaned and glanced down at his bandaged middle half, “I could use some healing water.”

She unwrapped the bandages and bent some water out of a nearby bucket she had on hand and coated her hands in it. The water began to glow and Zuko felt the pain lessen, “do you feel better?”

He nodded. 

~*~

It was the day of his coronation, and Katara was helping him put on his new Firelord robes and coronation regalia. 

“Thank you, Katara,” he smiled. 

“You’re welcome. I have to go find my dad and Sokka now,” she gave him a gentle hug and turned to leave.

“Katara?”

She paused and turned back around to look at him, “yeah?”

“Can you stay?” She nodded. “I, uh, just wanted to tell you that, well, um, I really like you. And well, I was wondering if you maybe would want to stay in the Fire Nation with me for a little bit after you go back to the Water Tribe to be back at your home?”

He winced at his own words and was surprised when her arms flew around his neck and a kiss was pressed to his lips. 

“Of course I’ll stay, Zuko. I really like you too.”

He let out a sigh of relief and she laughed. “Maybe you can come down to the Water Tribe sometime, “Mr. Firelord.” 

  
  
  



	23. Wanting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara wants to talk to Zuko but that’s like,,, annoying, right?

Katara was mad at herself. She was supposed to hate Zuko and not want to talk to him more, and hang out with him. Whatever was going on was his fault, she decided. 

He  _ was _ the one who convinced her to let him help with meals and cleaning up.

“I worked in a tea shop, Katara,” he had said. “I know what I’m doing.”

And he did know what he was doing, he made good tea surprisingly. He was good at cleaning dishes and even making rice. It aggravated Katara. She wanted this to be easy. She wanted to hate him, but it was hard. 

He was so awkward in conversation it was hard to be mad. He stumbled over his words and blushed whenever she made fun of him or even just responded to whatever he was saying.

She had learned a lot about him during the times when they made food and cleaned up. And she supposed she had told him a little about her too.

And now she was sitting in her room mad at herself for wanting more. She wanted to talk to him more, she wanted to get to know him more. She wanted to sit next to him and just be with him. And she hated that. 

She found herself walking down the dark hallway and taking a moment to realize it was the middle of the night, and that she was knocking on Zuko’s door. And then he was opening it, and looking surprised too.

“Katara? It’s the middle of the night,” he sounded tired, but he hadn’t just been woken up. He had been awake. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to talk to you,” she clasped her arms behind her back and smiled up at him awkwardly. 

“About what?”

“Anything,” he gave her a puzzled look and invited her into his room, closing the door behind them. 

“What do you want? I thought you didn’t like me,” his voice grew quiet and he tilted his head away slightly.

“I guess I just want to get to know you a little more,” she sat down on his bed and smiled. “I don’t really hate you anymore.”

He looked surprised, but he sat down next to her and she saw a small smile grace his face, it made her smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	24. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko likes drawing pictures of Katara and Iroh and Sokka get their matchmaking on

Zuko liked to paint, he was pretty good at it too. He liked to paint and write poetry and draw. It was because of his mother, who always pushed him to be artistic and creative. “A good leader needs to be creative to fix things,” she always said to him. 

He didn’t really keep up with his painting and drawing while banished. Uncle said he should. And he did, for a bit. The drawings during that time mainly consisted of half drawn self portraits that had the left side of his face left unfinished or scribbled out. 

Now, after the war, he liked to draw his friends. Mostly Katara. He painted portraits of Katara a lot. Uncle found out and called her his muse. He blushed and denied that. 

Sokka eventually waltzed into Zuko’s room one day while he was drawing to de-stress and noticed his sketch of Katara that was in the middle of being shaded. Which caused Sokka to grin and lean on Zuko’s desk dramatically. 

“ _ Sooooooo _ ,” he stretched out the word and pointed to the picture that Zuko was now desperately trying to hide. “When are you going to ask her out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa this is really cute! Also I actually got this done at a reasonable time!!!  
> Merry Christmas for those who celebrate & Happy Holidays!!!


	25. Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara modern Christmas AU. Because I adore Christmas, Zutara, and Christmas music  
> The lyrics used are from “Rich Man’s Holiday” by the Orion Experience

_ Now, I don’t want a luxury car with a silly novelty bow. _

Zuko didn't really like the car his father had sent him for Christmas. It was a nice car and all, it just wasn’t something he needed. His old car worked perfectly fine. Both Azula and Katara were surprised when it showed up in the parking lot of their apartment building that morning. He told Azula she could have it, she seemed happy about that.

_ Oh no, just tell me you love me; we’ll make some hot chocolate and go out to play in the snow. _

While he and Katara were finishing up cooking the last of the dinner for that night she pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him she loved him. They heard a knock on the door and Azula answer it. Their friends had arrived and convinced them all to go out in the snow and have a snowball fight with them.

_ Well baby don’t you know your love is the greatest gift in the world? Every day I wake up with you, I’m a millionaire. _

Zuko smiled while the snow flew through the air around himself, his friends, and sister. He loved his new found family. They went back inside to eat and open the presents they had gotten for each other. Soon once it was late Sokka, Suki, Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph and her girlfriend left. Azula decided to stay up watching a movie while Katara and Zuko went to sleep.

_ Now take me and look at all the things that we got, who could ask for anything more? _

He felt content going to sleep that night. Katara was snuggled up next to him and he could hear the muffled sounds of  _ Elf _ from the living room where Azula was watching. He smiled and pressed a kiss into his fiancé’s hair. 

_ ‘Cause I feel like a king with the joy that you bring. It’s a rich man’s holiday! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Azula is watching Elf. Let her enjoy it


	26. Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko keep their kids warm

“Dad! Mom!” Katara lifted her head from the warmth of her and Zuko’s bed to see their five-year-old twin daughters crawling on top of them and trying to get under the covers with them. 

“It’s freezing!” Izumi complained. 

“Why is it so cold here?” Kya whined. 

They had decided to visit Katara’s home in the South Pole and were staying in her dad and Bato’s large igloo. It was chilly, she smiled and let them in. Zuko opened his eyes and smiled slightly when he saw the two girls.

“Can you keep us warm?” Izumi asked and she and Kya snuggled into the blankets with them. 

“Of course,” Zuko mumbled sleepily as he wrapped an arm around the two girls.

Katara pressed a kiss into their hair and wished them all a goodnight before lying back down. She wrapped an arm around them as well.

They all fell asleep and remained cozy and warm that night. 


	27. Don’t Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara talk on the beach

“Hey, are you okay?” Katara wiped the tears from her face and turned to see Zuko walking towards her on the beach.

“What are you doing?” She hugged her knees to her chest and turned away. “I don’t want to talk.”

“Well don’t worry about that, I can just sit here.”

She heard the sound of him sitting down next to her and they sat in silence for a bit, watching as the sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon and the waves lapped softly at the sand and rocks. 

Katara decided to break the silence, “Aang kissed me.”

“Oh,” she could hear the surprise in Zuko’s voice without even looking at him. “Did you want him to?”

“No,” she heard him shift over slightly, “I told him that I was confused and then he kissed me. It happened after the catacombs scene during the intermission.” 

“Has he apologized?” She shook her head. 

They sat in silence for another few minutes, watching the sky begin to grow dark. 

“You see him as a brother, don’t you?”

“I guess the play was right about something,” she let out a small sad laugh. 

“Is it okay if I give you a hug?” She moved her arms to the ground and looked over at him in surprise.

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he was blushing and his arms were crossed loosely under his chest.

She smiled and nodded, they embraced. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa this is like 20 minutes late


	28. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady dance with each other in the stars over the course of infinity

When the Blue Spirit first met the Painted Lady the first thing he said was, “you’re heavenly.” She smiled and returned the compliment.

They continued to run into each other time and time again, growing closer and eventually becoming lovers. Their love was written in the stars and documented by mortals in legends. 

Then one day the Blue Spirit was slain and the Painted Lady disappeared into the shadows, soon thought dead by many. 

~*~

They met again in a different life, divided by a mountain and two war torn cities. The Blue Spirit was now a woman named Oma, and the Painted Lady was now a man named Shu. 

She told him that he was heavenly, he smiled and returned the compliment.They recognized each other and discovered earthbending to build their tunnel through the mountain so they could meet in secret.

Then Shu was killed in the war and Oma stopped it single handedly, building Omashu and then living a full life until she passed later on and was buried in the caves next to her lover.

~*~

They met again throughout many lives, the Blue Spirit called the Painted Lady heavenly, she smiled and returned the compliment, then eventually they passed away and the cycle began again.

~*~ 

This time the Painted Lady awoke a waterbender named Katara, and was seemingly unaware of her own past lives. She did meet the Blue Spirit who recognized her immediately. He was a prince of fire sent on a mission to capture her friend, the Avatar. 

They fought and he betrayed her. 

Then they met again, they fought together and she forgave him. He called her heavenly, she smiled and returned the compliment.

They were pulled apart, but came back together and wrote another romance in the stars that became documented in books by mortals. 

~*~

And they danced together in the stars, lifetime and lifetime again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wait I’m actually really proud of this one  
> I adore the reincarnation thing with Katara & Zuko, Oma & Shu, and the Blue Spirit & the Painted Lady. So here’s my take on that  
> Enjoy!


	29. In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara love each other

The first time they had kissed, he told her that she’d be in his heart forever. He knew that he’d never stop loving her and it seemed like the perfect time to tell her. She smiled and told him the same.

They told each other that time and time again. “I’ll keep you in my heart forever, and I’ll never stop loving you.” It’s what they told each other when they were the happiest they could be, and when they were hitting rock bottom too. 

It was in their vows on their wedding day. The people cheered when the ceremony came to a close and the festivities began. It’s what they said when they found out she was with a child. They said it when they discovered she would be having twins.

They said that on the day they were born and over and over again to both each other and their daughters. And their friends and other family members. 

They said it to each other as they had more children and as they handled important things in their nation. They said it to each other when their closest friend passed, and then their sister-in-law, then her brother. When they passed the nation on to their oldest daughter, and when their other friend disappeared.

They said it when their daughter had her son, and their friend was reborn. They said it when the world almost ended, several times for that, and when the friend that they thought had disappeared returned from the trees and smiled.

They said it to each other when the time came for them both to pass on into the next life.

“You’re in my heart for eternity, my love.”


	30. Forever Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko reflects on how much he loves the people in his life

Toph had given him the opportunity to have a little sister who showed affection, Aang had shown him how to have fun, Sokka had shown him how to throw a boomerang and was his first real friend his age, Suki had given him the chance to broaden his view of fighting, and Katara had shown him what love really was.

They were his forever family. And so was Iroh, and even Azula. He had found the best doctors for her and she had been getting better. Now, four years later, she was living in the palace again, having lunch with Katara and Toph and Iroh and him. 

Toph had moved in and declared herself the Fire Lord’s sister soon after the war ended. Katara had moved in three years after the war after Zuko had announced their engagement. 

It had been awkward when Azula and Katara met again, but Azula apologized to her. They even hugged. Zuko was happy. Azula was too, she said she was excited to get yet another new sister because of Zuko.

Sokka and Suki swung by the palace often, so did Aang. He had met On Ji again and they had begun dating. Katara was happy for them both. Ty Lee and Mai still stuck around, they were happily dating as well. Iroh moved his tea shop to the Fire Nation as well, to stay closer to his family.

Zuko loved his forever family, he was lucky to have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa it’s almost 2021!!


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko reflects about Katara and his home

Zuko had been traveling for a long time, three long years. He had gone to his home for about two months at the end of that time period and realized it was no longer his home. He left again, denouncing his father and leaving his now ex-girlfriend, his probably now ex-best friend, and his sister behind. 

He found the Avatar and joined him, and slowly got his friends to trust him. He felt comfortable with them. Like he had with his mother, and with Azula before their father got to her. 

And once Katara forgave him they became fast friends and he felt so at home with her. He accidentally heard her telling Suki something similar regarding him. He didn’t know what to think about that. He just knew that he loved her. 

She ended up telling him that she loved him first, at sunset after the war when they were all at the Jasmine Dragon. He blushed and said that he did too. They kissed, and it felt magical.

Several years later when she moved to the Fire Nation it felt like home again. She fed the turtleducks with him and he felt like the palace suddenly felt less like something strange and like his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021!!!!! Wooo!!! Good riddance 2020!!  
> No I totally didn’t write and upload this a day late /s  
> Anyway! This is the end of 2020’s Zutara Drabble December! I’m not sure if I want to join the Zutara Big Bang or not... I have a few more days to decide...
> 
> Linking my tumblr here: https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/post/639096211259998208/soup  
> I don’t know how to just link my account so enjoy that post regarding soup and asks


End file.
